


The Teetering Over The Edge

by TKSpencer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Multi, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Tanaka Gundham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKSpencer/pseuds/TKSpencer
Summary: It was the union between Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka- and Kazuichi Soda couldn't be more heartbroken. What shattered his hope, was the invite from the merry couple. Kazuichi couldn't help the jealousy and the uncontrollable anxiousness that pooled into his mental.But, he had to go; to let go of the fantasy he had held on to. To let go of Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka.It was time to move forward.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy. I will be updating every Saturday. Also please not that I added a polyamorous OCs that are Kazuichi's adoptive parents, don't worry they rarely appear. They only aid in Kazuichi's growth within the time span before the story takes place. Anyways enjoy.

**.01**

  
  


A deep, sharp pain clung to his heart as if his heart was being directly stabbed. The pain was so severe that Kazuichi Souda doubled over and fisted the clothing over his heart. It was as if a nail had been hammered into his very soul, and continued to plunge deeper and deeper. To further break his already fragile heart.

Kazuichi Souda remembered this pain happening before, mostly when the origin took place.  _ When I-I m-met _ . . .how was it possible to be left behind and utterly rejected by two of the people he cherished the most in the world? How was it possible to laugh without crying tears that held frustration? Or ooze an aura that screamed anxiety and insecurity whenever he was around people? Why did he love them?

Kazuichi could give many reasons for that last question. But, for the others, he was quite unsure. He was so unsure that it furthered his deep, broken sobs.

The mechanic gripped his grease-covered rag to his chest. The ache was so realistic that it pounced, breaking the smooth rhythm of his heart. his face soaked with tears and grease; his throat clogged and salty with unshed tears. It all felt so tender, so raw.

He tried to calm himself, but when he looked down at the concrete of the garage, he saw the photo. The photo of the happy, perfect couple, ready for marriage. He saw all the things he wished for and wanted. It was like an at-bone steak being waved over a small, starving pup. Just cruel and brutal was it all.

Souda felt himself giving up, the life leaving his eyes as they overflowed with tears. The shapeless saltwater wetting his mechanic coveralls and rag— made an unplanned mess. That's what Kazuichi was, a damn mess.

How should a person feel when they are selfishly invited to their matrimony? Like how Kazuichi was feeling or was that just the tip of the iceberg?

He didn't know; the mechanic wishes the ache and the mental cracking would stop for good. 

  
  


*******

A soft sound chimed as Kazuichi's disheveled figure stepped into Mrs. Groover's tailored parlor. The parlor was small but well put together with garments organized by size and color. The cream-colored, marble flooring was polished well and the deep gold walls gave a homey, yet expensive feel. Kazuichi never knew what emotion to hold over the other-- discomfort and a homey sense. 

The store had a few customers here and there, making the antisocial male feel inferior. The tugging fear made his legs quiver and the thought to ‘run away and never look back’ screamed at his sensitive consciousness. But seeing as the older woman was like a mother to him, Kazuichi swallowed the fear clogging his throat. Today, he was looking for a nice tuxedo to wear to the wedding since he has never owned such a thing. He pulled out his phone and looked at videos of engineering and mechanism, feeling somewhat safe. 

It was about thirty minutes later when the store was to its last customer, well, other than Kazuichi. Kazuichi smiled nervously and walked towards the older woman with dark-skin, average height, and a curvy build. His ‘mama’ since he moved far away after the battle with despair was over. The woman took him in and gave him opportunities through her many connections with mechanics and engineers. Since then, Mrs. Groover had been his savior-- her and her lovers to be exact.

“M-m-mama?” Kazuichi stuttered in a hushed voice as if testing the waters.

Yolanda Groover turned around with her spectacles sitting neatly on the button of her wider nose. Her quizzical expression morphed into adoration once she saw the tall young man with pink hair and sharpened teeth glancing down at her nervously. She hummed and rolled her eyes after giving him a once over; his coveralls were decorated with permanent grease stains, and his fingertips were dark from the naturally dark dyes of the car oil. Her baby never knew how to work without a mess, not that it was possible. Yolanda smiled widely, placing her clipboard on a pile of folded men’s underwear, and opened her arms for Kazuichi.

Kauzichi rushed into the woman and hugged her tightly and inhaled her light, but prominent floral scent. His eyes were closed as a few tears spilled out as he rocked back and forth. Yolanda giggled and patted her boy’s back soothingly, going along with the rhythmic rocking.

Yolanda pulled back after a minute and looked at Kazuichi then reached a hand into his dark pink locks and ruffled his hair gently. The young man blushed and shamefully leaned his head into the soft, warm hand of his mama.

“I’ve missed you so much, Kazuichi. You haven’t been keeping contact with me, nor your papa or your bubba.” Yolanda pouted and finally, they released each other; Kazuichi held his head down in shame. 

The shame didn’t last long when he was pulled back into a warm, loving hug. Yolanda squeezed the young mechanic gently, wary of his Pnigophobia. The young man was working progress, but somehow her motherly instincts told her that this visit was because his progress was taking a halt for the worst. Kazuichi Souda rarely showed his true feelings or even interest. So, for him to run into her arms with an upset expression and tears pooling in his eyes, Mrs. Groover could tell her son was hurting. That the wounds were old, but still fresh with the pain and the memories. Kazuichi needed her comfort, he needed her words of encouragement and motherly tenderness. Kazuichi needed Yolanda. Yolanda’s heart beamed with pride and kissed her adoptive son’s cheek.

“M-m-mama,” Yolanda frowned inwardly at the awkward way, but she understood. The young man wasn’t used to tenderness especially from family. “I wanted to ask you i-if you could tailor a suit for me?”

Yolanda pulled back abruptly and smiled widely, each pearly tooth gleaming at Kazuichi. It made him blush brightly at the beauty of his mother’s smile. It always hit Kazuichi in moments like these of how lucky he was that day those three angel-like beings picked him off the filthy streets. How lucky he was to have not one, not two, but three wonderful parents that don’t abuse or degrade him. Kazuichi finally had love, love that he wished for all the while of being ignored by certain somebodies, and after being an outcast for years. His parents accepted his wrongdoings and taught him to respect himself more. His growth was because of this woman, and that man, and them. He was happy because of them, and he was stronger now because of them. 

He had the strength to face Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka, and his mama was a reminder of that.

“--ichi. Kazuichi, baby, are you okay?” Yolanda asked while caressing Kazuichi’s left cheek that he leaned into. “You’re not looking too good?”

Before Kazuichi could deny it, Yolanda had her phone out, and within seconds Kazuichi could hear a familiar baritone. Kazuichi waited patiently and then just as fast as Yolanda was on the phone, she was off it.

Yolanda turned to her son with an expression that left no room for argument. “You’re coming home with me tonight, no buts. I will tailor the finest tuxedo for you, so don’t you worry.”

The mechanic smiled tenderly and nodded. Then Yolanda and Kazuichi went to the back where she got his measurements and made her assistant pick out the best shoes and accessories. After that, Kazuichi waited for his mama to close down the boutique and they both went home together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Kazuichi is getting himself mentally prepared for his departure to see his two ex-lovers joining together in marriage.

**.02**

  
  


It didn’t take long for Kazuichi’s mother to finish tailoring his three-piece suit. A maroon lounge coat as well as vest, and slacks. Against Yolanda’s word, Kazuichi chose to wear a black turtleneck instead of a white button-up. He wanted to be comfortable, and warm-- knowing that Sonia’s kingdom would be cold around the time of the wedding.

A pang stroked his heart. The thought of their marriage still left him shackled to depression. He hated the fact the two had moved on and he was left behind with a broken heart and bruised ego. But, Kazuichi was better than to bring up past affairs to something as beautiful as two people joining together through matrimony. He knew, and would never jeopardize his pride and his heart again to make them hurt. The pink-haired man didn’t have it in him to hurt them; no matter how much he wanted them to feel his pain, he could never truly wish pain upon Miss Sonia and Gundham. He-he loved them too much. So much that it was still hurting him to this day.

The mechanic drafted plan after plan in his mind of how classical he would act in front of the couple. He would give off the impression that he could care less about their matrimony like he moved on and was content. In a way, he was happy, but he had never moved on.

This was the time for him to let go of them and find happiness for himself. Though scared, Kazuichi was ready to start a new,  _ healthier _ chapter of his life. 

A chapter with understanding, communication, respect, and fewer mistakes. He wanted a partner that wouldn’t use him as a sex tool, and want him. Imperfections be damned, mistakes are to be corrected with tenderness instead of someone who ignores the issue, so it gets out of hand. Kazuichi Souda was willing to give it all up for a chance at something genuine, and not something forced out of pity.

He wanted to be seen as the adult he had grown to be. An equal. In a way, Souda wanted to go there to show the couple that if they took time to teach him and let him know about himself the right way, he could’ve been their dream come true. Kazuichi could’ve been more for them. If only they just took the time to learn with and teach him. 

Kazuichi used to think that he was worth it, but now he knew he deserved to learn and grow with someone. He was done being a rug people could wipe their filthy shoes on. 

“Kazu, when is your flight to Novoselic?” His bubba, Adalin Groover, asked as they stirred the gumbo before grabbing a spoon from the silverware compartment and taste testing.

Kazuichi raised his eyebrows in questioning and went to the calendar on his phone for his flight date. “December 17th, why’d you ask, bubba?”

Adalin hummed at the flavor and peered their eyes over to Kazuichi. The low lids covering the dark brown eyes, almost starring stoically into the depths of his soul. His bubba had a way of reading his mental stability without a word from him; It amazed and scared the shit out of him all at once.

“That’s in three days.” They stated matter-of-factly as if to remind themselves. “Are--are you sure that you’re ready to face them head-on by yourself? Remember that you are still fragile, not saying that you aren’t strong, but baby you still haven’t healed. You haven’t fully gotten over them, and I--I want my son to come back stronger not shattered.”

Kazuichi mollified at his parent’s words and drew them in deep. Placing himself in their shoes and noticing how broken he was before he met his adoptive family. How much he cried, sobbed, broken down, had mental breakdowns. He had been so...heartsick. The young man lost a part of himself that his parents fought to get back, and now that he was close to regaining Kazuichi Souda-- was he truly ready to jeopardize that to make the couple jealous? To make them realize what they could've slipped through their fingers? Was it worth breaking again? Hell No.

Kazuichi got up from the couch and hugged his bubba tightly. A promise on his tongue ready to be delivered, “I won’t allow myself to go through that again. I won’t break because I have people who care for me, and I don’t want to let any of you nor myself down. I’ll be fine, bubba, I promise. Okay?”

Adalin nodded, their black bob shading their facial features to cover her emotions. The mechanic knew this was his bubba’s way of staying strong in front of him. He smiled and kissed their cheek before finding himself back on the couch. The knowledge of when to give Adalin their space came in handy.

“You better keep your promise, Kazu,” said Adalin before they went back to finishing the gumbo.

Thick lips around sharp teeth stretched into a genuine smile that was so bright, so beautiful.

“I will, bubba, I will.”

  
  


“Are you sure you have everything son?” said Conner D. Groover, the husband of the three lovers, and Kazuichi’s adoptive father. 

The man was a pure sweetheart, an altruistic soul that showed Kazuichi what it meant to be a man and a lover. How to respect a woman and her wishes. Kazuichi replaced his deadbeat, alcoholic sperm donor with this man who had taught him value and selflessness. He truly loved his family with all his heart. That’s why the promise he made with his bubba three days ago weighed on his conscience and heart.

“Yep. I checked with mama eight times last night just to make sure. Then bubba called me this morning to check again, so I think I'm good pops.” Kazuichi laughed with suitcases in his hands.

His heart hammered under his chest, palms perspired and his conscience screamed for him to cancel the flight and go back home with his parents. Yet, he knew he needed to face them sooner or later. Sooner preferably so, he could finally move the hell on.

Conner laughed heartily before pulling his son into a warm embrace. When he pulled back, the older man stated, “Be safe, mentally and physically, Kazu. Love you son.”

Kazuichi piped up with a bright smile that made Conner coo. “I love you too, pops!”

They talked for a little more until Kazuichi noticed the time, and it was time to board the plane. He waved goodbye to his father before walking to the security check. It took a little longer because he had nothing besides his duffle bag full of his tools. After that everything went well, he boarded the plane-- first-class and heard the take-off announcement.

Once the plane took off, he felt himself dozing off from having to wake up early and falling asleep late. Good because Kazuichi hated to be awake the whole flight.

*******

After many hours of waking up to eat, drinking water, and using the restroom then falling asleep, Kazuichi finally made it to Novoselic at nightfall. The bitter air nipped at his exposed cheeks; they reddened as he blew breath into his hands to warm them up. His eardrums felt heavy with pressure, he moved his and put pressure behind his ear-- feeling the odd, but pleasant sensation of them popping. He felt good because his ears didn’t pop until two weeks later after his last flight.

He yawned and went to fetch his luggage from the conveyor belt. Once he spotted the customized duffle bag, rolling suitcase, and backpack-- he picked them up and checked for all his belongings. Kazuichi didn’t want to be without anything while he was here, so he did a double check before feeling satisfied that all his belongings were there. He went through the security check once again before going about calling a taxi to drop him off at the hotel he booked for this trip.

The mechanic wanted to go for a swim and call it night. He would see his friends and  _ them _ later on through the week.


	3. .03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi finally sees everyone again, well not everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, the support, and the comments. Don't be afraid to let me know about mistakes or even some ideas. Thank you again.

**.03**

Taut muscles flexed as the water rippled and splashed everytime Kazuichi stroked. The upcoming stress was placed somewhere in the depths of his mind as he focused on his form. Worries melted with the tension as he saw for about an hour. He would’ve stayed longer had some teenagers come in, and he would rather give them space to have their fun. Plus he didn’t want to get all pruny-- it was another phobia of his. So with time to spare, Kazuichi changed into his clothes and bounced his way towards the buffet.

Come morning, he would have to go to RSVP and talk to Mahiru Koizumi, the woman who planned the matrimony. Kazuichi had talked to her the day before his flight to let her know that he was coming. She actually sounded happy to hear that the mechanic was coming. This surprised Kazuichi because of Mahiru’s lack of interest in anything male. The situation was odd: the wedding, his sense of calmness, and how Mahiru was acting was the icing on the cake.

Almost like his imagination was more powerful than reality.

The pink-haired man shook his head and grabbed a plate to fill with a tender steak and loaded baked potato with green beans. He ate in silence while glancing at the people surrounding him. Slowly he chewed as he played out a simulation of how he would act in front of the marrying couple. Though nervous, he was so ready to give these feelings back to them. To move on.

He was ready.

Kazuichi just hoped that _they_ were, too.

He didn’t want to be lead on anymore. It reminded him of being choked-- constricted to something for too long made Kazuichi feel disgusted. His skin began to itch as if insects were crawling underneath his skin. Unlike before, the couple made him feel uncomfortable. And after spending time away from them and thinking back on their situationship, Kazuichi noticed just how much the couple used and abused him. He officially wanted out.

It was about time they all let go. To break the contract.

******

Kazuichi felt that he was lost, even though his Apple Maps was leading him to a small inn. _Maybe Mahiru wanted to be less stressed out and decided on a small hotel,_ Kazuichi thought and entered the building. Warmth engulfed him, for which he was thankful, the bitter chill of Novoselic forgotten. The interior had welcoming colors such as tan, champagne, white, brown, and black. 

He wasn’t exactly dressed for the coldest weather either. Although he did have a brown trench coat draped over his white turtleneck; also, he accentuated the outfit with some tan slacks, and brown dress shoes to match his trench coat. He had on his favorite dog tag that his father gave him with some studs in each ear, and a silver watch on his left wrist. Kazuichi thanked the heavens that his mother packed his clothes instead of him.

The mechanic liked the place so far. It was homey, inviting. He paced forward to what seemed to be the reception desk. Two young people, one with masculine facial features, and the other with feminine. They were chatting about something, giggles coming from the person with feminine features. He didn’t want to intrude on their conversation, and nor was he good at conversation. But, he also didn’t want to stand there and look stupid all morning.

“Um, excuse me?” Though Kazuichi grew some confidence over the years, the twenty-five years old man was still timid in front of strangers. “Can I ask you if there is a party here under the name of Mahiru Koizumi?”

The teenagers blushed and nodded, the masculine one started searching up the name while the feminine one stared into Kazuichi’s eyes. The gaze was soft in exploration as if they were trying to figure Kazuichi out. Like he was something otherworldly. Kazuichi felt uncomfortable, but offered up a genuine smile to ease the tension.

“Ah, yes, there is a party that is taking up the left wing of our inn. May I ask your name?” A soothing, scratchy voice clawed at Kazuichi’s eardrums like an abandoned kitten-- catching his attention instantly.

“Kazuichi Souda.” He started simply with a charming smile. 

The teens blushed again and the younger male went back to searching and soon he nodded and pointed towards the left, giving him specific instructions. Kazuichi nodded and wished them a ‘good night’ before following the directions one of the teens gave him.

It didn’t take long for him to hear familiar voices. Voices that invoked certain emotions from the mechanic, some content while others bubbled in his stomach uncomfortably. He pushed forward, adrenaline pumping into his veins as a half forced, half genuine smirk stretched his lips and bared his sharpened teeth. Then he strode into the room; it didn't take long for eyes to find his figure. A pregnant silence fell, eyes grew wide as the familiar pink hair, sharp pearly whites came into everyone’s view. A friend of theirs they hadn’t seen in such a long time. It was really him, the guy who fell off the face of planet Earth without a word. He was here and everyone was in between joy, sadness, and anger.

“KAZUICHI!!!!!” screamed everyone before the mechanic was tackled in hugs and sometimes kisses. His heart swelled with joy as he tried to hug everyone back. Yet his heart bubbled with fear as some of their hugs were too smothering, but this welcoming warmth wasn’t unwanted. _This feels like puppies who were happy to see their owner. That thought had the twenty-five year old_ chuckling boisterously while he hugged all of his friends.

Soon the commotion died down, and the first to exchange words with Kazuichi was Akane Owari. A large smile covered her face to the point her eyes squinted. Soon the two were in a tight embrace swaying left to right while mirroring the same big smile.

“Kazu! I missed you so much bro!” yelled Akane after she pulled away from the tight bear hug. Her face matured beautifully, but she was still the same woman who he felt comfortable around. Kazuichi didn’t know how much he missed her until the older version of herself was in his arms.

He missed his friends. 

Afterwards, Kazuichi talked and hugged all of his older friends, all except four. He had purposely avoided Hajime Hinata, and his boyfriend Nagito Komaeda. The two kept trying to talk to him, but he started up a conversation with someone else. Soon he could practically feel the anger rolling off the couple in waves. It was honestly because he was afraid of Hajime’s anger towards his disappearance, afraid that he would ask for an explanation, afraid of confrontation with someone he idolized and adored. After the graduation ceremony, Kazuichi hung out with Nagito more and found him to be a great guy-- just misunderstood by everyone including himself. Which led him to be very wary of confronting both of them. He loves them, so seeing their disappointed faces and the hurt would kill Kazuichi.

Hajime Hinata, on the other hand, was boiling with rage. His so called best friend disappeared and no one could track him down. No one. The pink-haired man hadn’t called him, or even let him know he was alive. So for him to show up to the RSVP get together and blatantly ignore him; Hinata was ready to snatch Kazuichi Souda by his neck.

Nagito Komaeda just felt abandoned. He honestly thought him and Kazuichi were good friends since they hung out alot after the graduation. Then one day Kazuichi vanished. Poof. Gone. Not a call, a letter, a text, or even a message in the sky was received from the mechanic. Everyone worried over the mechanic. Though he was insufferable in high school, everyone still worried over him. But, then Mahiru was smiling big one day after getting off the phone. Nagito asked why she was smiling and she responded with “A very special guest is coming, someone we haven’t seen or heard from in forever.”

The couple would’ve bet money that it wasn’t the pink-haired mechanic. Unfortunately, they would’ve lost every damn penny. He showed up, and a sense of maturity and experience exuded from him. The mechanic didn’t just change inwardly, but his physical body too. Kazuichi filled out more in muscle definition, his toned definition could be seen by the lent free, torso hugging black turtleneck. His height was noticeable as well, he was taller. Not Nekoyama tall, but taller. The couple also noticed the air around Kazuichi screamed mellow, comfortability, and self-control which was nowhere to be found in high school. The boy they knew back in the day was gone. He was now a well furnished adult.

This was evident as Kazuichi was conversing with Gonta Gokuhara about the success of his entomology discoveries. The conversation was interesting, though the mechanic wasn’t good with bugs. But, it was adorable seeing Gonta go on and on about his passion with so much passion in his eyes. It, sadly, reminded him of Gundham. Without the same interests, the two seemed immersed in each other’s passions. They continued to talk until a strong grip grasped Kazuichi’s right shoulder. A gentle, but familiar scent of pine and oak filled the air around him.

“Kazuichi, it’s been a long time.” Glowered Hajime as his grip got tighter by the second. “Hey, Gonta, do you mind if I take my _best friend_ off your hands?”

Gonta threw the couple and Kazuichi a gentle smile before excusing himself. Kazuichi gulped shallowly before slowly turning to face the couple he had been deliberately avoiding. They look great besides the anger and sadness that visibly showed.

“H-heh-hey Hinata, Nagito. How’s it go--” 

“Don’t even, come with us.” Hajime commanded and walked with Nagito on his left and Kazuichi hot on their heels.

_Damn this isn’t good_. Kazuichi thought, wanting to tinker with something or smoke out of anxiety.


End file.
